


Clean

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Fill for spn masqueradePrompt: Slave Jensen’s new owner doesn’t know why he’s never been used as a sex toy before, the boy’s as pretty as sin. He’s sure going to have fun popping his teenage cherry though.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Clean

Jeff couldn't believe his luck. The notion that this perfect piece of slave flesh had never once been fucked was probably the biggest waste of a slave's body he'd ever seen in his life.

It wasn't just the boy's lips, which in and of themselves were made to be split apart by a dick. But combine that with a nigh perfect body and a round ass almost made for fucking.

And yes, the boy had a built that meant he'd probably grow big and muscled, but only an idiot would have a problem with that. It's like buying a fine wine that could only get better with age.

He sent his new acquisition to be cleaned, shaved and prepared for him, as soon as they got home. The boy was covered in dirt and sweat, filth between his nails and stinking like the animals he'd taken care of most of his life. The boy seemed to have no idea what to expect, having grown up on a farm, working the fields. And to think that Singer was planning to keep him there. It was almost embarrassing. 

The farmboy shuffled on his feet when he was brought to Jeff's room. So damn innocent. No idea what to do with his hands, or how to sit around when not working.

Jeff took no time ordering him on the bed.

The boy seemed baffled with the order.  
"Master."

"Bed now, there's no way that ass of yours is going to stay unfucked for even a minute longer."

The boy's mouth fell open in shock.

Jensen crawled on the bed, as if he wasn't quite sure what was going to happen. "But I'm not a girl." he tried.

Jeff snorted at that notion.  
"Well boy, you wouldn't be in my bedroom if you were."

Jeff took his time unpacking Jensen, pushing down the boy's pants, really the girls should have known better than to dress the boy in the first place.

Seconds later, his fingers were stretching out Jensen's asshole, the boy's eyes opened wide in shock as he probably had his ass played with for the first time in his life. His eyebrows moved even higher as Jeff pushed his dick inside, hitting that sweet spot as much as he could possibly manage.

He was going to love coming home to this.

Jeff didn't notice Jensen getting out of bed afterwards, having fallen asleep after some of the best sex in his life. Just as Jeff didn't notice Jensen cleaning himself up at the sink, or Jensen hugging himself. He didn't notice Jensen leaving the room, and going back to the slave quarters, or Jensen sliding into the public showers desperate to clean every inch of his body before he moved to the cot he'd been assigned, curling up on himself.

He just called Jensen back to his room the next day, and the day after.  
Jensen never felt clean again.


End file.
